The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for wirelessly updating vehicle systems, including but not limited to a vehicle operating system, software, application, etc. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to configuring processor based vehicle systems to facilitate or otherwise enable software updates, such as with regard to infotainment technology.
Traditional vehicles that travel along predetermined routes (such as on highways, roads, streets, paths, etc.) or along other routes of travel (such as in the air, water, space, etc.) can include instruments and controls that are relevant to affecting aspects of the vehicle's operation (such as speed, route of travel, mileage, fuel supply, etc.) as well as instruments and controls irrelevant to the vehicle's operation (such as audio, video, navigation systems, etc.). These instruments and controls can be implemented via processor based electronic systems, and new types of user interface options have enabled vehicular occupants to access these electronic systems. In fact, some vehicles consolidate some or all electronics, instruments and controls that affect or otherwise relate to vehicle information, navigation, and audio/visual systems into an in-vehicle computer system, such as an infotainment system, which can be accessed or otherwise operated by vehicle occupants via a user interface. The infotainment systems operate in accordance with an operating system, software, applications, etc. that can be installed, loaded, etc. by the manufacturer, dealer, end user, etc.